


Little Omega

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, alpha!Harry, crossdressing!louis, older!harry, omega!Louis, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Okay so what I really want is omega!louis in heat and alpha!harry fucking him through it but I want Louis to be sixteen and I want him to get pregnant and I want it long and smutty but also romantic and domestic at the same time and ugh am I making too many demands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the bottomlouislibrary secret santa-writing-thing. bloop.
> 
> UPDATE: i don't find the writing in this all that great and i've grown as a writer. you may still read it if you'd like, that's why it's left up. just know the writing isn't the best and that doesn't deter you from enjoying it. )':
> 
> i would also like to know how this has so many hits, wow. tysm.

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned around and smiled at his small boyfriend. "Hey Lou," he smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Louis's lips. "How are you today?"

"Better now that I've kissed you," Louis giggled as he cupped Harry's cheeks.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis again before pulling back. "I'll walk you to class."

"But Harry, your class is on the other side of the building. You're gonna be late."

Harry turned around and smiled at his worried boyfriend. "It's alright Lou. I don't mind being late for class if you're the reason."

Louis blushed and hid a smile in Harry's arm. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

They made it to Louis's class and both boys were reluctant to let go.

"I have to get in there before the bell rings. Unlike you, I don't like being late," Louis giggled.

Harry smiled and gave Louis one last quick kiss before letting him go. As Louis walked away, he gave Louis's bum and earning a squeak and a playful glare from said boy. Harry smiled and walked toward his own class, hearing the bell ring as he walked. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking into the still rowdy classroom. The teacher wasn't in yet and he smiled at his luck, sitting in chair in the far left corner of the classroom, right next to the window where, if both blinds were open, he could look across the courtyard and see Louis sitting in his own classroom.

Which he could today.

Harry smiled as he sat back in his seat, watching his dainty little boyfriend shuffle about the classroom. Today, he was wearing his favorite dark blue dress that hung to his curves and accented them. He honestly looked so cute that it he could feel his heart clench in affection. Suddenly, Louis stopped from where he was dancing in the back with Perrie and several eyes in the classroom snapped to Louis. From where Harry was sitting, he could a tent in Louis's tight dress and a small wet spot started to form on the back of his dress.

"Shit," Harry cursed and jumped from his seat, knocking it over and running out the door.

He could hear the teacher calling his name, but he ignored it and ran to Louis's classroom. He burst through the door and pushed through the horny alphas going after Louis. Perrie, another omega, was in front of him, trying to block the alphas from getting to him.

"Oh Harry, thank God," she said, "He's getting worse."

Harry nodded and pulled Louis into his chest. Louis whimpered and clung to Harry, whimpering, "Harry please."

Harry picked him up bridal style and ran to his car. He set Louis down in his car and buckled him up, knowing Louis was too far gone to do it himself. Harry ran around to the other side and quickly hopped in before starting the car and speeding toward his family's cabin in the woods fifteen minutes away. "Lou, have you been taking your suppressants?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Louis whimpered and palmed himself through his dress. "N-no. I forgot."

"Louis," Harry said, trying to keep from pulling over on the side of the road and fucking Louis in the car where everyone could see. "You know our school is full of unmated alphas. Do you know what would've happened if I hadn't saw?"

"I-I'm sorry," Louis said and whined loudly, gripping onto the edge of the seat.

Harry sighed, "It's alright Lou."

Louis whined again and slumped in his seat, whining, "Harry _please_. I need your cock."

"I know baby. We're almost there."

Louis whined and pulled off his thong and shoved his dress up and tugged on his length. He kept up a steady pace and soon, he was coming onto his stomach.

"Feel better babe?"

"No," he whined, "I need you Harry."

Harry reached over and held one of his hands, the other sticky with cum. Louis raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. Harry could feel himself growing impossibly harder, Louis looking over at him and smirking. It was soon replaced with a whimper and desperate look, him pleading with his eyes. Harry sighed and reached down to his length and started tugging at it, thumbing the slit. Louis moaned and bucked into his hand.

"You'll be ok once you've orgasmed a couple times. C'mon baby."

Louis whimpered and gripped onto Harry's arm as he came into his fist. He was only half-hard and could wait for at least another five minutes.

"We're here babe," Harry said, pulling his hand away.

Louis stopped him and licked his hand clean before pulling his dress down and dashing into the cabin. Harry bit his bottom lip and ran in after him. He locked the door as best he could before Louis smashed his lips on his and started tugging him to the bedroom. He fell back onto the bed and shifted up so his head was on the pillows, his mouth never leaving Harry's. "Harry please," he whined, throwing his back and exposing his neck.

"I know baby," Harry said, kissing Louis's neck.

Harry pulled back and took off their clothes before reaching down in between Louis's legs and circled his finger around Louis's slick hole. "So slick for me baby?" he mummered against Louis's neck.

Louis whined and gripped onto Harry's arms. "Harry, Harry _please_."

"My god, you're gagging for it," Harry continued, shoving a finger into him. "You're such a slut."

Louis whined. "I'm such a slut," he babbled.

"You're _my_ slut," Harry said, accenting it by shoving a second finger into him, fingers scraping against his prostate.

Louis whined high in his throat, his grip on Harry's arms tight. "I'm yours Harry, all yours," he babbled.

Harry smirked and slipped in a third finger, smashing his lips onto Louis. Louis moaned and opened his mouth, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck and tangling in Harry's dense chocolate colored curls. Harry dived his tongue in and licked inside Louis's mouth, Louis pliant and submissive to whatever Harry wanted. Harry began marking Louis's neck every place he could, save for the one spot that would bond them.

"Harry, Harry _please._ I need your cock. Need it so bad," Louis begged, tugging on Harry's curls.

"Think you can come from just my fingers first?" Harry said, nibbling on Louis's earlobe.

Louis whined high in his throat, spilling onto his stomach untouched when Harry's fingers scraped against his prostate again. Harry pulled back and pulled his fingers out, causing Louis to whine. "Such a needy slut," Harry said, gathering some of Louis's slick and slicking himself up.

He wiped his free hand on the duvet and used the other to line himself up. Louis began moaning, his eyes fluttering shut and as Harry pushed in. Once Harry bottomed out, he stayed still, allowing Louis to adjust. Harry was a lot bigger and wider than his fingers. Once Louis nodded, signalling it was ok, Harry slowly pulled out before snapping his hips. Louis moaned, his fingers re-tangling into Harry's curls.

"You like that baby? You like it when I'm rough?" Harry asked, repeating what he had done.

"Yes Harry. Yes, yes, oh god yes," Louis moaned.

Harry sat up and grabbed Louis's hips, thrusting into him quickly. Louis moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Harry smiled and rubbed circles into Louis's hip and he kept up a steady rhythm.

"I love you so much Louis," Harry grunted, "You have no idea."

Louis opened his eyes slowly, his mouth open in a silent scream. "I l-love you t-too," Louis moaned.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis deeply, his rhythm not losing its pace. Louis managed to untangle his hands from the sheets and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck and kissed him back. Harry pulled back and braced his hands on either side of Louis's head and met Louis's darkened eyes with equal intensity. Louis mouth at Harry's collarbone, tracing the outline of one of Harry's sparrows. Harry groaned and put his forehead on Louis's, sweat forming on his forehead. Louis kissed Harry again and scratched lines down Harry's back, feeling overwhelmed. Harry moaned into Louis's mouth, thrusting faster.

Louis moaned and held tightly onto Harry, a warming sensation filling his lower stomach.

"H-Harry I'm close," he panted.

"Me too baby," Harry replied, "Together?"

Louis nodded and squeezed tightly onto Harry. Suddenly, Louis came untouched onto his and Harry's chest, squeezing tight around Harry. That in turn caused Harry to spill into Louis, his knot popping and locking him inside Louis.

After riding out their highs, they just laid there, panting, until Louis started giggling. Harry pulled back from where he had his face in the crook of Louis's neck, furrowing his eyebrows at Louis. "What's so funny?"

"We just left school without an explanation. Won't we get in trouble or something?" Louis asked, looking innocent despite what just happened.

Harry smiled and gently cupped Louis's face. "I'm sure they'll understand. They know bodily functions, it happens to them too babe."

Louis blushed hotly. "I'm sorry I forgot to take my suppressants."

Harry shook his head, gently kissing Louis's forehead. "It's fine babe. Everybody makes those mistakes."

They were quiet and just smiling at one another, waiting for Harry's knot to go down when a thought struck Louis. "Harry did you use a condom?"

Harry froze. "No."

"And I haven't been taking my suppressants."

"Shit," Harry cursed, ducking his head down.

Louis cupped Harry's face and brought it up to his so he could look Harry in the eyes. "If I do get pregnant, you won't leave me right?"

"Of course not," Harry replied quickly. "I'll never leave you."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. We have our families to support us, remember?"

"Louis, you're only sixteen, and I'm seventeen. We're still in high school! We're still babies ourselves!"

"Harry!" Louis said, capturing Harry's attention again. "We don't know if I'm pregnant, I might not even be."

"You're missing the point of a heat Louis."

Louis chuckled, "I know what heats are you stupid oaf, I'm just saying I might not get pregnant."

Harry gave him a small smile and a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

Louis smiled, "I love you too."

\--

In about week, Louis's heat had sufficed and it was safe once again to return to humanity.

"We're gonna have so much homework," Louis complained that morning, eating his pancakes sadly.

Harry chuckled, "Like I said, they'll understand. They have to go through it too."

Louis sighed, "I know."

"I'm gonna clean the passenger seat. It's kinda stained with someone's slick."

Louis blushed hotly and ate a piece of his chocolate chip pancakes without saying another word. Harry smiled and kissed Louis's forehead and grabbed the stuff he needed and walked out. Once Louis finished his breakfast, he washed the dishes and walked upstairs to take a quick shower and begin packing. He hummed a quiet tune while he packed, only having to pack the clothes he and Harry wore to the cabin the day his heat started, shoving them into his school bag. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Louis smiled and leaned back in his embrace, smiling.

"Is the passenger seat safe for me to sit in?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

Harry smiled against the spot where his neck met his shoulder. "Only the best for my little omega."

Louis giggled and turned around in Harry's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Why didn't you bond us?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked deep into his sincere blue eyes. "I didn't think you wanted to."

Louis sighed and gave him a small smile, "Of course I want to Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged, putting his forehead on Louis's. "How about we do it now?"

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded, tilting his head to the side and allowing Harry access. Harry kissed the skin before he felt his canines extend as he bit into Louis's neck. Louis hissed and gripped on Harry's arms. Harry bit until he felt blood and pulled back, licking over the wound and sealing it. Almost instantly, both Louis and Harry could feel a change. It was almost as if they were the same person.

"I love you," Louis whispered.

Harry smiled, "I love you too."

\--

Two months later and Louis and Harry was practically inseparable. Not that weren't already. It was just the fact that lately, Louis's been more clingy since they bonded, not that Harry minded. Frankly, he was protective over the younger male, always hovering near him. So when Louis woke up one morning throwing up everything he had the previous day, Harry went mad.

"Louis, oh my god are you alright?" Harry asked, rubbing Louis's back as Louis threw up into the toilet.

"No," he groaned, "I feel like shit."

Harry bit his bottom lip and rubbed Louis's back throughout the morning. Jay, Louis's mother, heard about Louis being sick and already called the school, dismissing him for the day. She, regretfully, had to run to work because otherwise there wouldn't be any income. Harry had offered to stay with Louis and phoned his mother, telling him he was staying with Louis and wondered if she could call the school to tell him he wouldn't be in. Anne, the understanding woman she is, agreed and hung up the phone with Harry and rang the school, dismissing Harry as well.

This pattern happened for the rest of the week. Louis would wake up at about six and run into the bathroom, throwing up anything he had tried to keep down. Louis really hated missing school and his work, especially considering he felt fine by eleven o'clock, so he had Zayn bring over any work he had missed. Same for Harry, but Niall brought it over. That Saturday, they decided to go to the doctor's to check up on Louis. He kept throwing up and Harry was starting to get really worried, he couldn't stand seeing his omega getting sick. After a urine and, strangely enough, a blood test, resulting in the news that Louis was two months pregnant.

Louis and Harry were ecstatic, they were starting the family they had always wanted. So what if it was a bit earlier than planned? Babies are babies and they were always full of joy, even if they tired you out at times. The following two weeks were hectic, catching up on schoolwork and breaking the news to their parents, along with moving into the cabin where the baby was conceived.

\--

Louis's heels clicked against the hard wood floors, his maxi skirt flowing behind him like a wave. Harry smiled as he saw his boyfriend approach his locker.

"Hello beautiful," he greeting, kissing Louis's cheek.

Louis blushed, but smiled anyway. "Hey."

"How was this morning? Not too sick?"

"It hasn't been as bad, I think my morning sickness is starting to pass."

Harry smiled, "Well that's good. Doctor said it should be gone by month three."

Louis nodded, "He also said all pregnancies are different."

Harry nodded, blowing out a breath of air. "Yeah that's true."

"So are you coming over today? I haven't finished packing yet."

"Yeah sure. I already brought my stuff over to the cabin."

"You're already living there? Why haven't you told me? I could've packed quicker."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't wanna rush you. You can take your time, I mean, you have a lot of clothes."

Louis chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you knocked me up, otherwise I'd leave your skinny ass out on the curb."

Harry laughed, "But it also has something to do with the fact that you love me."

Louis smiled, "Yeah. I guess it does."

That night, they packed the rest of Louis's stuff into Harry's car and drove to the cabin where they picnicked under a canvas of stars, feeding one another.

And yeah, this was something they could get used to.


End file.
